dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eis Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=Age 774 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Nuova Shenron (brother) Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Haze Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Goku (wish responsible for existense) }} Eis Shenron (三星龍, Sān Xīng Lóng; lit. "Three-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the sixth to be fought by Goku. Eis is the dragon of the Three-Star Dragon Ball and is the twin brother of Nuova Shenron. His elemental power relates to ice. Personality Eis is very confident in his abilities, but when faced with any threat too big for his hands, he will resort to very dirty and desperate tactics to win his fights, such as using others as a shield. He does not see anything wrong with his fighting style, claiming that there are no rules to combat beyond doing whatever is necessary to win. Also, he is somewhat quite cowardly, begging for Goku to not kill him when the Saiyan had the Shadow Dragon in check. Biography Eis Shenron was brought forth by the wish that erased the memories of Majin Buu from everyone on Earth, excluding the Z Fighters and their friends.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 The wish was intended to ensure that no one would fear or hate Majin Buu's reincarnated good side after the horror of the Majin Buu Saga, making it one of the most selfless wishes ever made on the Dragon Balls; consequently, Eis Shenron was extremely selfish and underhanded. In Dragon Ball GT, Eis Shenron makes himself known by freezing an entire building, short-circuiting Giru, and beating up a weakened Pan while Goku and Nuova Shenron battled elsewhere. Shedding his outer shell of ice, Eis proceeds to interrupt the match between his brother and the lone Super Saiyan 4. Eis blithely ignors both Goku's confusion (regarding Shadow Dragons having siblings) and Nuova's demands for Eis to leave him be, instead opting to reveal that he has stolen the Dragon Balls from Pan. Goku promptly spots the injured girl staggering through the streets below, and rushed to her side. Pan apologizes for losing the collected Dragon Balls before losing consciousness. Enraged by this, Goku chooses to square off against Eis Shenron despite having yet to defeat Nuova Shenron. In the following skirmish, Eis demonstrates martial arts skills and superhuman speed similar to his brother; however, Goku is still able to match him quite easily. Deciding to show his superiority, Eis tries to beat Goku without actually fighting him, freezing the Saiyan's arms using Ice Rays. When this proves insufficient to stop Goku, proven when Goku delivered several hard kicks to Eis Shenron's face, the Shadow Dragon proceeds to freeze the rest of the Saiyan's body, piece by piece, until Goku is entirely encased in ice. When confronted by his brother for using such cowardly techniques, Eis proceeds to pummel Nuova and demands his brother incinerate the defenseless Goku. Instead, Nuova uses the heat from his Nova Star attack to thaw out Goku in spite of his brother, allowing the angry Saiyan to begin his own beat down on Eis Shenron's cowardly hide. A panicked Eis attempts to freeze Goku in place again, but Goku is easily able to dodge and states he would beat Eis in under ten seconds, a boast which only earned Eis Shenron's derision. In order to emphasise the foolishness of Goku's claim, Eis powers up to his maximum, freezing the entire city in the process. In response, Goku revises his claim, threatening to beat Eis in five seconds. Goku begins a vicious assault as the Shadow Dragon mockingly counts up to five; before Goku can land the final blow, Eis emerges from the building he had been thrown into, clutching the unconscious body of Pan. The villain promptly throws her to the ground; the opportunistic Eis Shenron pummels Goku who left himself vulnerable when he caught Pan. Goku takes the brunt of the blows, in order to protect Pan, before then hurling Eis through another building out of sheer rage. As Goku begins to charge up a Kamehameha, Eis once again shows how low he can go by flying behind Nuova, using his own brother as a shield, causing Goku to falter and miss. Dismissing the outrage of his brother, Eis uses an amplified version of his earlier attack to instantly freeze the entire city block Goku is standing in. Initiating his final technique, Eis calls on energy from the very heart of his corrupted Dragon Ball and fires a Dragon Ball Blast at the defenseless Goku. However, the attack fails as Goku breaks free from the ice, rushes straight through Eis Shenron's final technique, and threatens the Shadow Dragon at pointblank range. The terrified Eis is subjected to a rant from Goku about morality. Eis begs Nuova to help him somehow and, despite thinking that Eis brought punishment upon himself, Nuova asks that Goku let Eis go, provided he gave up his corrupted Dragon Ball. Eis quickly agrees (apologizing all the while) and offers up the Three-Star Dragon Ball. However, the battle is not yet over; having embedded his fingers within the icy ground, Eis turns his hand into a deadly blade and strikes Goku straight across the eyes, blinding him. Eis lunges at the disorientated Saiyan, only to receive a retaliatory blow straight through his chest and he promptly collapses. After explaining that his other senses are easily as sharp as his sight, Goku disintegrates Eis Shenron with his mighty Dragon Fist technique. Power Eis is a strong fighter who musters the element of ice to eliminate his enemies and is arguably among the mightiest Shadow Dragons. Despite not being as powerful as Syn Shenron or his twin Nuova Shenron, he does have enough power to inflict damage on Goku even on his Super Saiyan 4 state, though he only did so when the Saiyan was unable to defend himself, such as when he was protecting his granddaughter Pan or when parts of his body were frozen. He is third in strength among the seven dragons and will use anything or anyone within reach to achieve victory when overwhelmed. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly using his wings. *'Ice Blasts' – An attack that freezes someone in ice, but is apparently weaker than the Ice Ray *'Ice Ray' – Eis Shenron shoots a thin ray from his eyes that freezes anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of Ice Ray, fires more like an energy blast from his hands. *'Dragon Ball Blast' – This seems to be some sort of finishing blast that Eis Shenron shoots by turning his hand into a cannon with the Dragon Ball emitting powerful Ki. He tries this move on Super Saiyan 4 Goku when he is encased by his Ice Ray, only for Goku to break free and nullify the attack. *'Ice Blades' – Eis Shenron creates blades of ice, in his final attempt to kill Goku. **'Blinding' – Eis Shenron swipes ice into his opponent's eyes, blinding him/her permanently. He uses this technique against Goku, who is blinded until sometime during his fight with Omega Shenron. Video game appearances Eis Shenron is featured as a playable character in Japanese arcade games such as Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Battlers. Nuova Shenron in his alternate costume in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 looks similar to Eis Shenron. Voice actors *Japanese version: Kaneto Shiozawa *FUNimation Dub: Jerry Jewell *Brazilian Dub: Mauro Castro *Polish Dub: Mariusz Leszczeński *Italian Dub: Massimiliano Lotti *Latin American Dub: Roberto Sen Trivia *"Eis" is literally the German word for "ice". *Eis Shenron is the first Shadow Dragon to be defeated by a finishing attack other than the Kamehameha. *Eis Shenron raises an oddity concerning the Shadow Dragons and the corrupted Dragon Balls: prior to Goku's confrontation with Eis all the Shadow Dragons are fused to their respective Dragon Balls, essentially rendering the orbs a part of their physical bodies. However, Eis is able to remove his Dragon Ball from his own body in order to offer it to Goku, implying they can somehow function without the very thing that gave them life and power in the first place. Gallery EisS.png|Eis flying through the mountains EisS2.png|Eis with his body coated in ice Vlcsnap-2012-04-20-00h30m17s111.png|Eis Shenron EisShenron.Ep.56.png|Eis laughs when Goku sees what he did to his granddaughter Pan EisShenron2.Ep.56.png|Eis chuckles as he starts to freeze Goku Eis3.PNG DBGT+57+-+The+One-Star+Dragon+041 0001-1-.jpg Ies.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Villains